Dangerously In Love
by PreppyLove31
Summary: kagome gets into an argument with inuyasha, only this time, she is completely fed up..she waunders to the forest and finds a hot spring...and the leader of the band of seven..Bankotsu.


DANGEROUSLY IN LOVE.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS.

"Inuyasha you baka!" kagome yelled, throwing a fit at the half demon. Inuyasha stood up, "What, wench! I'm the leader here and you're just a jewel detector! Know…your place!"

Kagome froze. "Inuyasha!" inuyasha turned towards sango, "you stay outta this." He then turned his attention to kagome, "Kikyo is joining this group and that's final. "He scoffed and turned to walk away, "now I gotta go finish some business with my future wife."

Kagome fell to the ground and sobbed. Inuyasha knew how kagome felt about him, she recently confessed to him but he just stood silent and all he could say was, "I have to go." Then walked away.

Sango and miroku tended to kagome but kagome shoved them away and ran off.

She came to a stop near spring, relieved, she removed her clothes and dipped in the spring. Her head leaned back and she closed her eyes. Remembering her argument with inuyasha, tears formed in her eyes, she immediately brushed them away.

Kagome sensed someone watching her but brushed it away as nothing. She hated arguments with inuyasha, it was embarrassing and it was over stupid stuff like why is she spending too much time in her world or not bringing enough supplies or being to slow and other stupid reasons.

"Kagome." Kagome screamed and jumped, she turned to grab her cloth when she saw two feet standing in front of her. She slowly looked up and held her breath.

"B-b-bankotsu?" bankotsu rubbed his temple and sighed, "Interesting finding you here...you do know that you're in my territory right?" bankotsu then turned his full attention to kagome.

Kagome faintly smiled and shook her head, "Uhh…N-no..but I'll leave." She slowly grabbed her clothes, got out and got dressed. Bankotsu's eyes couldn't leave her body, _'damn for a human…she's pretty…interesting.'_

After kagome fully dressed herself she turned to see bankotsu staring at her. Realizing that he's staring he looked away and coughed. Kagome faced him and bowed, "Sorry for trespassing."

She turned to walk away when bankotsu grabbed her arm. "I said you were in my territory, I didn't say you weren't welcome." Kagome stood stuned. "Oh." Bankotsu turned and sat under a tree.

Kagome sat next to him, "Why are you here? I mean, away from your group.?" Bankotsu stared curiously at kagome. Kagome sighed and looked away, "I prefer not to talk about it, just the usual crap with inuyasha."

Bankotsu laughed, "Inuyasha is so stupid, doesn't know what he has until he's lost it." Kagome turned her attention to bankotsu amuse, "What does he have?" bankotsu looked at kagome and hesitated.

"Well…..you know….the things that he has…" bankotsu tried to think about what to say. Kagome smiled and sat next to him. "Like what?"

"Like his friends….and….you." bankotsu looked at kagome and smiled.

Kagome blushed and looked away. Bankotsu sighed and slowly grab her chin to meet his eyes. Kagome looked up at him, "Look at me kagome, don't look away."

Kagome sighed then nodded, "Inuyasha doesn't know what he has until he lost it, too bad you always have to wait for….." kagome cut him off.

"im done….waiting." kagome looked away, bankotsu leaned in, "I said look at me kagome." Kagome hesitated, she held her breathe and force herself to look at bankotsu in the eye.

"Banko….." kagome was interrupted when bankotsu leaned in and kissed her passionately, he expected kagome to shove away when kagome threw her hands around bankotsu's neck.

Kagome deepened the kiss and moaned, bankotsu removed his armor and lay her down. His hands roamed her body while his kissed deepened.

"bankotsu….." kagome whispered, bankotsu withdrew and backed away from him. "I can't…..I've never met anyone that I've wanted to badly." Kagome sat up and looked athim confused.

They both stood up. "Kagome." Bankotsu held her in his arms, kagome closed her eyes and sighed. He gazed at her smiling, "I have to go, but…I will come back…for you."

Kagome looked away disappointed, noticing this, bankotsu leaned in and kissed her. Kagome melted in the kiss and deepened it. He withdrew and sighed, "wait for me." Kagome nodded, bankotsu turned and walked away, disappearing in the dark.

It's been a week and kagome travelled with the gang towards naraku's castle. Inuyasha looked at kagome, wondering why she hasn't been drooling all over him and haven't been jealous about kikyo.

"Wench! Do you sense the jewel shard?" inuyasha yelled demandingly kagome sighed and met inuyasha's gaze, "No." inuyasha scoffed. Kagome hasn't been talking much at all lately. Only 'yes' 'no' 'we're almost there.'

"Well sense it damn it! You are so useless!" inuyasha screamed, kagome closed her eyes and sighed frustrated. She turned to face inuyasha, "then why don't you get your dead whore to be your jewel detector! I'm sure she'll love it!"

Inuyasha stood shocked, "What the hell did you say!" with no more words, inuyasha pulled out his sword and lunged at kagome. Kagome gasped, turned to run when she ran into someone who immediately embraced her.

'_I recognize this scent…its….'_ Kagome slowly met the man's gaze, "Bankotsu." Bankotsu smiled, before kagome could say anything bankotsu leaned in and kissed her.

The gang's mouth dropped 10 stories. "k-k-k-kagome! What the hell are you doing?" inuyasha yelled, bankotsu withdrew and sighed, he leaned in against kagome's forehead.

"I missed you." Kagome smiled, "what took you so long?" bankotsu smiled, "Well, the fact that you guys kept traveling, it took me some time to track you down." Kagome tilted her head.

"How?" bankotsu smirked, "That intoxicating scent of yours." Bankotsu smirked and leaned in to kiss her again. Kagome threw her hands around bankotsu's neck to deepen the kiss.

Kagome turned to meet her friends gaze. "I'll be travelling with bankotsu...we'll meet at the final battle but for now…I'll be helping bankotsu…" the gang nodded in agreement. Sango embraced her friend, "take care."

Kagome nodded, inuyasha stood silent. Kagome turned to bankotsu and kissed him, "come on kagome, let's go." Kagome nodded, "Kagome! You'll get yourself killed going with him!" inuyasha argued.

Kagome met his gaze and smiled, "What can I say? Love is a dangerous thing…..especially being in love with the leader of the band of seven." Bankotsu smiled and whispered, "I just can't wait to take you, do you know that?"

Kagome blushed and smiled, "Bye."

They both turned and walked away. In a flash, bankotsu lifted kagome bridal style and disappeared.


End file.
